


[Podfic] Twist to Fit

by kalakirya



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of zvi's story</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>They've been together a while now. They're getting comfortable with one another.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Twist to Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist to Fit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151895) by [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi). 



**Length** 12 minutes

 **Download Link** [at the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/twist-to-fit)


End file.
